The instant invention relates to luggage and more particularly to an inflatable insert which is receivable in an item of luggage, such as a suitcase, for protecting various fragile articles contained therein, such as bottles containing cosmetics and the like, against breakage.
It has been found that luggage which is transported on mass transit systems is often exposed to relatively rough and abusive treatment. In this regard, it has been found that luggage is often dropped or otherwise jarred as it is passed through baggage handling systems of the type commonly used at mass transit terminals, such as airports and railway stations; and it has been further found that as a result, relatively fragile articles contained in various types of luggage are often broken or otherwise damaged unless they are adequately cushioned and protected. For this reason, various types of "soft" luggage have often been found to be unacceptable for transporting relatively fragile articles on mass transit systems; and it has been found that even relatively heavy impact-resistant luggage must generally be heavily padded in order to protect relatively delicate articles contained therein against breakage.
The instant invention provides an effective solution to the problem of transporting relatively fragile articles, such as bottles or jars containing cosmetics and the like, on mass transit systems. More specifically, the instant invention provides an inflatable insert for an item of luggage, such as a suitcase, which is operative for cushioning and protecting delicate articles contained in the item of luggage. The inflatable insert of the instant invention is operative in combination with an item of luggage of a type including a bottom wall, a peripheral sidewall upstanding from the bottom wall around substantially the entire perimeter thereof, and a top wall which is receivable in a closed position on the sidewall for substantially closing the item of luggage. The insert of the instant invention comprises an inflatable wall portion which is receivable in an item of luggage adjacent the inner side of the sidewall thereof, a pocket element on the inner side of the inflatable wall portion, an inflatable bottom flap portion on the inflatable wall portion adjacent the lower extremity thereof, and an inflatable top flap portion on the inflatable wall portion adjacent the upper extremity thereof. The inflatable bottom flap portion includes at least one inflatable flap which is adapted to be received in a position wherein it extends inwardly between the lower end of the pocket element and the bottom wall of the item of luggage, and the inflatable top flap portion includes at least one inflatable flap which is adapted to be received in a position wherein it extends inwardly between the upper end of the pocket element and the top wall of the item of luggage when the item of luggage is in the closed position thereof. The insert is preferably adapted for use in combination with a suitcase of substantially rectangular configuration having spaced, substantially parallel front and rear walls which are joined by a pair of spaced, substantially parallel end walls; and the inflatable wall portion of the insert preferably comprises front and rear portions which extend along the inner sides of the front and rear walls of the suitcase, respectively, and a pair of end portions which extend along the inner sides of the end walls of the suitcase and join the front and rear portions of the insert at the ends thereof. The inflatable insert preferably further comprises a plurality of pocket elements which are detachably mounted on the front, rear, and the end portions of the inflatable wall portion; and the top and bottom flap portions preferably each comprise a plurality of inflatable flaps which are attached to the front, rear and end wall portions, adjacent the upper and lower ends thereof, respectively.
It has been found that the inflatable insert of the instant invention can be effectively utilized for protecting relatively fragile articles, such as bottles containing cosmetics and the like, as they are transported on mass transit systems. Specifically, the insert is receivable in an item of luggage, such as a suitcase, so that it is operative for protecting relatively fragile articles as they are transported in the item of luggage. In this connection, the pocket elements of the insert are adapted for receiving relatively fragile articles therein so that they are positioned adjacent the inflatable wall portion of the insert and so that the upper and lower extremities of the articles are protected by the adjacent inflatable top and bottom flaps. As a result, the articles are well protected and cushioned against breakage; although, there is nevertheless a substantial amount of interior space in the item of luggage for transporting other items, such as articles of clothing. In this connection, it has been found that because of the manner in which the inflatable insert is operative for protecting relatively fragile articles against breakage, it can be effectively utilized in combination with relatively light-weight soft luggage as well as rigid impact-resistant luggage for effectively protecting relatively fragile articles as they are transported.
Articles of luggage and other items representing the closest prior art to the instant invention of which the applicants are aware are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. to CART, 2,542,477; MATTEL, 3,587,794; PRESNICK, 3,889,743; FISHER, 4,044,867; KOVINS, 4,215,778 and AINSWORTH et al, 4,569,082; the German patent to HOHNS, No. 2 218 759; and the French patent to THEBAULT, No. 77 09359. However, since these references fail to disclose or suggest the concept of providing an inflatable insert including an inflatable wall portion, a pocket element on the wall portion, and inflatable top and bottom flaps which are operative for cushioning the upper and lower portions of an article contained in the pocket element, they are believed to be of only general interest with respect to the subject invention.
As a result of the above, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide an effective inflatable insert which is receivable in an item of luggage, such as a suitcase, for protecting fragile articles contained therein.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide an inflatable insert including an inflatable wall portion, a pocket element on the inner side of the wall portion and inflatable top and bottom flaps which are attached to the inflatable wall portion adjacent the upper and lower ends thereof, respectively.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.